


To Find You Again (And Again)

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, human gabe, reaper jack, they're going to be good dads together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: A Reaper keeps finding himself drawn to an interesting human and can't seem to stop.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	To Find You Again (And Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triruntu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS Triruntu! I hope you like this, and I hope its not too much angst? I was really excited to get a Reaper Jack prompt so here!

It was always hospitals. Everytime the Reaper came to one he hated it, but this is where the dead and dying were, so here he was. The room he felt the wavering soul emanating from was quiet and empty, save for the person on the bed and a small crib next to it.

The Reaper frowned. He felt a twinge of something as he held his hand out and the mother's soul slowly slipped away from her body. The baby awoke and cried softly as the Reaper approached. It quickly stopped and stared up at the bringer of death. The child's soul… it felt familiar and old. But the Reaper shook the feeling off, and turned to smoke before he could witness the fallout of the mother's death.

\------

Another hospital. He sighed as he stood outside the door he knew his next victim lay behind. Were they victims if it was their time? He did not know. He had only ever known death. The Reaper was about to enter when he felt a small hand tug on his own.

A small voice spoke. "Mister? Are you going to help my papa?" He looked down at a child, the immensely familiar soul. And he could see him. No one was supposed to see Reapers unless it was their time or they had a near-death experience.

"What makes you say that?" He asked slowly, his voice gravelly from long disuse.

"You look like you can help." The child stated simply. His eyes held a knowledge that children should not know.

"I am not. It's his time to go." He would not lie to this mysterious child.

"Oh. Okay. Tell him I love him." With that, the young boy walked over to an older woman and sat next to her.

The Reaper was bewildered. He went into the hospital room and looked at the man on the bed. His soul was weak and ready to leave. He held out his hand and it left the body. Wild beeping filled the room as doctors rushed in, and he only stuck around long enough to watch before vanishing.

\------

This spot was an unusual one. A high school during a play. One person in the crowd was on the verge of a heart attack as the teens sang on stage. The person stood and stumbled towards the door before collapsing. People yelped and the singing stopped abruptly as people murmured and screamed at the person dying on the floor.

The Reaper felt a chill go up his spine and he turned to look at the stage. A boy, whose soul burned bright, stared at him from on the stage. Everyone was looking at the dying woman on the ground but the teen's eyes were locked on him. He finally connected the dots. This was the baby from years ago, and the same boy who spoke to him. He kept finding his way to this odd human that could see him, but not as Death, as a person.

He needed to leave. He turned to the dying woman and took her soul, quickly disappearing from the boy’s sight.

\------

He started following the boy. Gabriel. Like the angel. The Reaper wanted to know why he was special, why he could see him. The man wasn't stupid. "Hey? Are you lost?" Gabriel looked at the Reaper with a raised brow. He had his arms crossed and stared him down intently as classmates celebrated their graduation.

"Ah...maybe." He scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Never been to a graduation like this."

"Were you homeschooled? Cause I've never seen you at my school." His eyes were calculating, like he was evaluating a threat.

"Yeah. Saw the party and got kind of excited. Sorry. I'll leave." He quickly turned to hopefully disappear.

"Wait. What's your name?" The eyes were full of sympathy now, gaze so soft that it made the Reaper’s chest ache for something he'd never known.

"Jack." He blurted out a random human name he had heard before.

"Well come on Jack. You should celebrate too." An irresistible grin was on that young face, and the Reaper could do nothing but follow.

\------

Jack kept his distance from then on. He didn't want to be tempted to experience those very human emotions again, yet he continued to follow Gabriel. He watched as he enlisted in the Navy. Watched as he trained and rose through the ranks.

The Reaper had taken to calling himself Jack now as that is what Gabriel knew him as. He did so many new things now that this human had shown up in his life.

He tried to resist keeping an eye on the human, but he was drawn in so much to this man that he couldn't help himself. He needed to see how this man's life continued.

He had seen the man go on so many harrowing missions, but Gabirel was a tactical genius. He always got himself and his team out of the damndest situations and came out on top. 

But Jack could see now that this was not one of those times. Their team of six was halved. Three dead and the other two were supporting their leader by holding him up.

Gabriel knew he was going to die, but he wouldn't let his last two men go down with him. "Get your asses out of here. This was a setup and you need to let them know it was." He pushed his second away. "Go. I'll hold these fuckers off so you two can get out."

The man didn't let his subordinates even get a word in. There was no arguing with Commander Reyes.

The two looked back at their Commander and saluted before running towards their escape.

Jack watched as Gabriel bit his lip and cocked his gun, eyes skyward. He winced as he readjusted his position, listening to the ocean waves behind him as he raised his weapon.

The Reaper didn't know what to do until Gabriel started firing. As soon as he saw a gun leveled at his near dying human, he reacted.

He snarled and reached forward, grabbing the man about to shoot and draining the life out of him. He heard a yelp behind him, but he didn’t stop until he knew his human would be safe.

Gabriel stared up at the familiar man. He remembered the graduation party and blinked rapidly. "Jack?" He murmured before falling unconscious from blood loss and shock.

Jack quickly scooped up his human and disappeared. He had broken so many rules just then, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not as long as Gabriel was safe in his arms.

\------

Gabriel was in the hospital for a few months. He was honorably discharged as he had taken some irreversible damage to the nerves in his legs. It took months of therapy for him to walk again, and even longer for him to be able to walk long distances with minimal to no pain.

He didn't know what had happened. He was convinced he hallucinated it all. Jack. He hadn't thought of him in so long. He’d felt as though he had hit it off with Jack back at that graduation party. The guy was a bit awkward, but Gabriel felt drawn.

And then he never saw him again.

He shook that thought out of his head as his wife picked him up. He kissed her and grinned at his year old daughter, cooing at her and tickling her tummy. He was happy to be home again.

\------

Nothing hurt Jack more than when he had to take Gabriel's wife's soul. He saw the man break down, sobbing into his hands. Their daughter wasn't even old enough to know what was going on, but she cried as her father did.

The body was covered with a white sheet and wheeled away. Jack watched Gabriel cry, and he wanted to stop the tears. 

"Mister?" Jack jerked and looked down at the child, her eyes wet and red. She looked confused, like she had just realized that this stranger was standing close to them.

"Jack?" He looked up to see Gabriel staring at him. What could he do? He tried to turn away but the man grabbed his shoulder. "Holy shit, I...wait." He stared at Jack for a moment before his eyes widened. "Holy shit. You're the one I talked to. When my father died."

The Reaper stared at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry. When it's someone's time to go, I have to take them."

"You didn't take me."

"No."

"Why?

"I…" Why hadn't he? He killed others to save him. "I couldn't." With that he disappeared.

Gabriel picked up Marisol and kissed her head as he stared down the hall. He knew he would see the Reaper again, he just knew he wouldn't like when.

\------

Jack stared down at the old woman, who was smiling up at him. "Hello. It's finally my time?" Jack nodded.

"You're Gabriel's grandmother?"

The woman laughed. "He does look so much like me. He gets so much from me too. Like being able to see you." Jack frowned and her grin grew. "I was much like you once _Jack_." She waved a hand. "Fell in love with a human."

His eyes widened. "You were a Reaper."

"I was, but now I'm human. I'll make a deal with you Jack. One that was once made to me. I will take your duties as a Reaper and you may become human. When you and Gabriel die, however, you will both become Reapers, but you could be together." She smiled and held her hand out to him.

"What if he doesn't want me? I took so many from him."

"He will understand. Humans cannot live forever. It was their time as it is now mine. He told me of the times he saw you. He said he had always felt drawn to you."

Jack nodded slowly. He reached out and touched her hand. As he felt her cool skin, his world went white.

\------

"Mari! Time for school sweetie!" Gabriel called out as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed his husband's cheek. "Looks delicious." He grinned at Jack.

The blond flushed. "Shush. I'm getting better." He nudged Gabriel away. "Get plates."

The man did as he was told and made sure to fill Marisol's plate first so she could eat before the bus came. The girl came running down and sat at the table, starting to scarf down her food.

"Slow down kiddo." Jack mussed her hair. "You'll choke and we don't need that."

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay dad." She smiled at him.

His heart always melted when she called him that. He had been in her life for six years now and it still filled him with immense joy.

A horn honked outside and the girl yelped. She rushed to put her shoes on, running out the door. "Bye!"

The two men snickered and started their own breakfast. "Don't you work today?" Jack asked his husband.

"No. Took it off." He hummed and reached over to hold his hand. "It's our anniversary, you idiot."

Jack flushed. "Shit. I forgot!" He squeezed Gabe's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry my love."

The man laughed and shook his head. "You did not. I know you hid my present in the office."

The blond glowered. "You were snooping."

Gabriel raised his hands in defense. "You left it sitting out."

"You always ruin surprises." Jack pouted.

"Can't help it dear." He teased and kissed his hand. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Jack laughed softly and leaned over to kiss Gabriel. He supposed he could live with that.


End file.
